


Overtired

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim knows how to deal with Alex's temper tantrums. 2006-era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtired

Alex had a temper when things didn’t go right while directing. The entire cast knew that very well, and had a silent agreement not to provoke him in any way while the camera was out. Just nod and agree and apologise and let him swear and kick things ‘til he was quite finished.

Tim was never entirely happy with that arrangement. He didn’t want to cause fights and disrupt things, because that would mean they had to film for longer than necessary. But he didn’t think just letting him rage it off was the fastest way to calm him.

"Are you serious?! I asked you last night, I called you to remind you to bring your goddamn coat! You told me you had it looked out, this is important! You were wearing it the last time, if you don’t wear it /this/ time, we’ll have a continuity error, that-"

Tim stubbed out his cigarette, rested his hand on Alex’s shoulder.

"Can I help you?" - the rest of the cast froze at the tone Alex used.

In the sweetest voice Tim had ever mustered, he asked, “Actually, I was wondering if I could help you? You seem a bit tired, do you need a nap?”

Alex furrowed his eyebrows and mouthed, ‘what’ before Tim continued,

"How about a drink, are you thirsty, pumpkin?"

Sarah stifled a giggle, thankful that Tim had distracted him from yelling at her.

"Pumpkin? I swear -"

"Oh sorry do you prefer snookums?" - he managed to keep a straight face, somehow, as Jay stood back, bit his knuckle, scared to make a sound as he watched.

"I’m going to snap your neck and hide your body a mile into the woods, Tim," Alex’s voice trembled with anger as he asked, "what is your problem?"

"I’m just wondering if it matters so much that Sarah forgot the coat when she lives a ten minute drive away and you haven’t even set up the cameras yet. Are you over-tired, is that it? Oh! Do you need a hug?"

Tim didn’t give Alex much of a choice, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing. He mouthed over Alex’s shoulder to Sarah, ‘go, go get your coat’ as Alex slapped Tim’s sides and yelled at him to let go.

He finally released Alex as Sarah started her car, held his arms so that he didn’t get punched.

"Seriously, man, you’re overreacting. She’s going to get it now. I’ll help you set up if you promise to calm the fuck down. Deal?"

Alex inhaled slowly and whispered, “I hate you so much sometimes” as he exhaled.

"Do we have a deal?" Tim repeated.

"Just don’t. Talk to me like that or hug me again or I swear to god I’ll destroy you."

"That doesn’t seem very calm."

"I’m fine."


End file.
